


Scars

by badlifechoices



Category: Outlander (2008)
Genre: M/M, bc i had to write something about wulfric's tattoo, lazy morning after fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did it hurt?” He moved down, gently running his fingertips over the younger male’s ankle. That was where the lines started, woven around the left ankle like a delicate bracelet. | Kainan is fascinated by Wulfric's tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

“You don’t have them in your world?” Wulfric asked quietly, not moving from his comfortable position but shifting a bit towards the warm body next to him. The Outlander looked down at his lover, fingers hovering mere inches over his bare chest. He hadn’t thought the other awake yet for with his beautiful eyes closed and his chest heaving slowly with rhythmic breaths he had looked asleep.

Casting his glance down at his own fingers, he shook his head. He didn’t intend to wake the younger man with his touches but with his pale skin illuminated by the first rays of sunlight, he found himself unable not to marvel at the other’s form. Once again he was drawn to the black marks on the smooth skin.

He hadn’t noticed them at first, the tattoo winding around his neck, had mistaken it for some kind of tribal war paint. But then he had caught a glimpse at the warrior without armour, shirt and vest and to his amazement he had seen that the markings encircled his upper body and only a small part of it reached up to his neck and above the collar of his shirt. Seeing that they didn’t stop at his slim waist but disappeared into his breeches, he wondered just how far down the spiralling lines and symbols went. Back then he hadn’t dared to hope that he would find out so soon.

“Did it hurt?” He moved down, gently running his fingertips over the younger male’s ankle. That was where the lines started, woven around the left ankle like a delicate bracelet. For a moment Wulfric seemed to be thinking, head tilted but not moving away from the touch as the fingers slowly moved upwards, caressing his calf and then trailing over his thigh.

“Part of it did. Boromir made me drunk enough to pass out.” The corners of his lips twitched and he opened his hazel green eyes to look down at him. “Once the haze of mead started to fade it began to hurt a bit but really, it was more of a tickling sensation.” Kainan didn’t say anything for a while, his fingers and eyes slowly moving over the narrow hips where the pattern was disrupted by a set of scars. They had started to fade but he could still see the imprints of the Moorwen’s teeth and the remainder of its claws that spread out over the Viking’s chest. But he focused on the ink, the way it curled over his hipbone and made their way north over his waist. He felt Wulfric shivering underneath him though he stayed completely still otherwise and he had once again closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow.

Slowly he followed the markings up and over his chest, marvelled how the skin underneath his fingertips was still smooth and soft despite the hardship the warrior had endured. Where his skin wasn’t scared it was like silk. He was fascinated by how beautiful the young warrior was - though Kainan would surely never say that word out loud for he was sure the other male would be offended by it - and how not even the many scars covering his body could change that. He was muscular but lithe, not as burly and bear-like as some of the other warriors. Kainan splayed his hands over Wulfric’s chest and leant down to press a kiss to his collarbone.

It had taken him a while to convince Wulfric to accept such tender touches and gentle caresses, given the Viking’s pride, but there was no denying that he enjoyed them just as much as Kainan did. The slight smirk didn’t disappear from his lips as he moved his head to the side, offering the older man his neck. The black markings stopped only short of his chin and Kainan once again wondered how he could’ve overlooked them first for they starkly contrasted the light skin. Gently he mouthed at the delicate skin, trailing the rest of the tattoo with his lips rather than his fingers until he heard the other breathe out a soft sigh. Long fingers, calloused from the hilt of his sword and the hard every day work, reached up to cup his face, pulling him up and into a gentle but firm kiss. Kainan could feel the hunger in it but before he could deepen it, Wulfric pulled back again.

“It is no good lying in bed all day and letting the others do all the work.” Mischief glinted in his eyes, as he ran his fingers through the short hair – too short for his liking but he hadn’t yet managed to convince Kainan of letting it grow out. “You may come from another star where life is easier, Outlander, but here even the king has to work.” And with that he moved his hands from his hair to his chest to push him off, climbing out of the bed before the older man could reach for him again.

Kainan could only watch him get up and gather some of his clothes from the floor, before he flashed him a smile over his shoulder. “It might be warm enough for a swim later, maybe your majesty would like to join me?”

After a moment of thought he added something else: “I can make you one too. It would look good on you, I think. But I am not sure if you would be able to bear the pain.” He grinned, then ducked into the hallway to avoid the cup the older man had flung at him.

Left alone in the small room they shared, Kainan found himself wondering if he would really look good with markings like the Vikings had. But then again, if Wulfric were to do it, he would gladly accept it, if only to have something that linked them together beyond the nights they shared. On his own planet couples got matching bracelets if they decided to spend the rest of their lives together, maybe this gesture could carry the same meaning for them.

The thought made his lips curl into a smile, as he got up and followed Wulfric out into the warm morning air on the first day of summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the crappy ending omg. Also this story is dedicated to Valerie who is my ever lasting inspiration for outlander things.


End file.
